


Who’s This Kid?

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [16]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, I just love my boys, Oneshot, more evil x content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Grian seems to have brought a little visitor with him, and he needs a home! Exy hosts this visitor for a while and makes a new friend.





	1. Who’s This Kid? -1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-parter oneshot, which makes sense when you read the second part ;3

A red blur streaked into Xisuma's base, making a loop before stumbling to a stop at X's feet. "Xisuma!" He gasped.

"Grian? What happened? What's wrong?" X could feel anxiety creeping in. What had Grian in such a twist?

"Uhhh..... Is there by chance any rustic-style homes I could borrow?" He smiled, concern showing in his eyes.

"Well, Exy's house is kinda rustic, and I think he's in his cave right now, so you could use that? Why, what's happening?"

Grian took off without responding, and X shot after him, his mind conjuring even more dangerous scenarios by the minute.

Grian touched down roughly, hardly slowing at all as he sprinted to the house, slamming his face into the window. X couldn't tell if the crack sound was the window or Grian's skull.

"Perfect," he breathed. Grian threw down a shulker box, throwing obsidian in front of the door, then booked it around the back, barricading the back door as well.

"Grian, what is the meaning of this!" X cried as Grian trotted back to the front yard, panting.

"It's all taken care of now, you can go." Grian shooed X away, but he held his ground.

"Grian, I mean it. What are you on about?"

Realization settled on Grian's face. "Oh. I guess I never told you, hehe.. You see, I have this thing- person? But he's crazy! So he's in my closet- well, not anymore, obviously. But he loves rustic houses, so here we are!"

X blinked. "...huh?"

"Maybe it's easier to show you." Grian crept up to the obsidian blocking the door. "I'll open the door, and you run in. Whatever you do, don't let him get out. Ready?"

X, confusion written all over his face, stood beside the door. Grian nodded, and counted down on his fingers.

3

2

1

BAM

The window shuddered as Ex's helmeted face appeared in the window, eyes wide with panic. He seemed to be shouting because his visor was fogging up, but he couldn't be heard through the window.

"Oh no..." Grian sighed. "I thought you said Exy wasn't home today!"

"I thought he wasn't! We need to get him out!" X felt a shiver up his spine, uncertain what the creature inside could do to his brother.

Grian whipped out a book, scrawling a message and holding it to the window for Ex to read. His eyes darted back and forth, until he finished reading and glared daggers at Grian. Grian just shrugged, returning to the door.

"We have to go in. I'll remove the obsidian, you make sure nothing gets out, ready go!" Grian mined away the obsidian, and X slammed his back against the door, not sure what he was keeping in. "Let's go, careful!"

Carefully, the door was cracked just enough for Grian's thin frame to squeeze through, and then carefully opened wider for X's armor. Finally, high on adrenaline, the pair collapsed on the wood floor, safely inside.

Well, maybe not safe; X still wasn't sure what Grian's secret was.

"Why did you two come in here?? You could've let me out and left that thing in here to rot!" Ex glared angrily down at them.

"He's harmless, really! Just very clingy, and annoying if you want to get work done." Grian shrugged and stood, offering X a hand up.

"What exactly is this thing?" X cautiously asked. Grian grinned, while Ex grimaced.

"It's upstairs." Ex jabbed a thumb pointing up the stairs.

Grian led the way, creeping up with X right behind him. "Aha! There you are!" Grian hopped the last step, running into the room. The whole upstairs was a big loft bedroom, nicely furnished by Scar. What was unexpected, however, was the Grian look-alike floating an inch off the floor in the center of the room. "Never leave without my permission, got it?" Grian scolded the creature lightly, checking it for injuries.

"Wha..." X was at a loss for words. "How?" Overcoming his fear, he approached, examining the strange Grian, who hadn't moved since they entered.

He was nearly identical to Grian physically- short, blonde, with dark eyes. However, there was no twinkle in those eyes, and he stood unnaturally still, hovering above the floor.

"What.. is it?"

"HELLO I AM NPC GRIAN"

X stumbled back as the voice seemed to come from inside his own head. "Oh my days!"

"Ah! You're awake!" Grian hugged NPC Grian, unfazed by the whole situation.

"Grian! What. On. Earth."

"Ah! X, meet Npc Grian, Npg for short! He uh, I'm not super sure when or how he showed up, but he loves rustic houses and can't open doors." Grian winked.

"I CANNOT OPEN DOORS BUT GRIAN CAN"

"Yeah, that's how you got out, huh? Did I not close the door all the way?"

"THE DOOR WAS OPEN AND RUSTIC HOUSE CALLED FOR ME"

Grian shook his head. "I need a better storage space for him that isn't my bedroom closet."

"Of course..."

—

Mumbo offered to build a 'rustic house' with special containment security, but while it was being built, Npg needed somewhere to stay.

"Oh no, not here! This is my house! You can't kick me out!" Ex shook his head definitively.

"We won't! You need to stay here and keep an eye on him. See you in two weeks!"

The door was slammed, obsidian blocking Ex inside. He banged on the windows, screaming rather rude things, but the hermits had flown off, leaving Ex trapped- with him.

He crept upstairs, peeking at the AI. He stood in the room, seemingly doing nothing. Until he flew over to Ex, startling him. His legs swung, although they didn't touch the ground, all his movements jerky and unnatural.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME"

"Why do you care?" He asked cautiously.

"MY NAME IS NPC GRIAN. WHAT IS YOUR NAME"

"..Exy." He whispered.

"HELLO EXY"

He didn't like the way the robot said his name. "Alright, listen up. You get to stay downstairs, and I stay upstairs, got it?" Ex grabbed his shoulders, shoving Npg down the stairs. "Don't come up here!"

Sighing, Ex threw off his armor and collapsed in his bed, exhausted. He was stuck here, for two weeks, with that maniac...

He drifted off the sleep, dreaming of his isolated cave.

"GOOD MORNING"

"Gah!!" Ex scrambled back. Npg laid next to him, trapping half the covers on the bed. Ex was tangled in the other half, and couldn't seem to untangle himself fast enough. "Get away get away!!"

"DID YOU SLEEP WELL" the robot was unfazed.

"I told you to stay downstairs!" Ex growled as he stumbled over to the armor stand holding his red armor. He knew it wasn't a real person, but still felt better when his helmet was secure on his head.

"I GET LONELY SOMETIMES. DO YOU GET LONELY" the lack of inflection made it difficult to tell when he was asking a question.

"No," he said curtly. "That's why I told you to stay downstairs. Go." He pulled on his gloves and pointed to the stairs.

Npg, no emotion to be found, floated down the stairs.

"This is gonna suck.."

Day 645. Or at least I think it is. Im too lazy to check my phone. I'm starving to death, the robot is guarding the food. Planning a recon mission- wish me luck.

Ex squared his shoulders, staring down the stairs. As strong as he was, he was afraid of-afraid he would hurt the robot, obviously. Grian seemed to like the thing. He took a deep breath, and charged.

He bolted down the stairs, threw open the pantry, snagged as much food as he could, and sprinted back upstairs.

"Not bad!" He tossed his treasure on the bed. Two apples, a loaf of bread and a stack of cookies. "Should last me a while. And I didn't even have to deal with Robo-boy.." He mused.

"HELLO EXY"

"SHUT UP!" Ex jumped, whirling around. "You're not allowed up here, robo-jerk!"

"BUT YOU CAME DOWNSTAIRS" he drifted sideways, almost like a puppy tilting its head.

Ex sighed. "Yes. I needed food. Now go downstairs."

"OKAY" he floated downstairs again silently. Ex almost felt bad.

Almost.

He flopped on the bed, stuffing a cookie in his mouth. "So good..." He could tell X made them- he made the best cookies.

—

"Hey kid, can I have an apple?" Ex called down the stairs.

Npg tossed the apple stiffly up the stairs, and Ex caught it. They had reached a harmony over the last few weeks, and Ex had significantly relaxed. For the most part, the two stayed on their respective floors, but there was a companionship in the silence. Occasionally Npg had an episode, yelling about the rustic house, but he would stop if Ex has nearby. They would usually talk for hours after those episodes, just relaxing.

"Thanks bud." Ex bit into the apple, sitting on the edge of his bed. He'd made a routine for his days, and he always texted Mumbo before taking his afternoon nap.

**Exy: **How's progress? I hear the flower baskets are rigged with mics. Hope construction is almost done.

He sighed and laid down, setting the apple core on the bedside table. He slept easily, the smattering of rain lulling him to sleep.

"GOOD MORNING"

Mornin," Ex yawned. He blinked in surprise, heat growing under his collar. "Remember what we said?"

"YES UPSTAIRS, NO BED"

"Then why," Ex glared. "are you in my bed?" Npg had found his way under the covers of the bed, laying only a few inches from Ex's face.

"THE LIGHTNING STRUCK RUSTIC HOUSE AND STARTLED ME"

"You're fine, gosh! You big baby." Ex shoved Npg away flustered, and he sadly drifted out of the bed.

"MUMBO ALSO VISITED BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE THE BED"

This launched Ex out of bed. "WHAT?! You should've woke me up, how long ago was he here??" Ex stumbled as he pulled on his boots.

"FIVE MINUTES AGO"

"I'll text him!" His thumbs flew as he hurried to text Mumbo.

Mumbo texted back instantly.

**Mumbo: **I'm still at the door :)

"Yess," Ex whispered happily. He pulled his helmet on and flew down the stairs, skipping the last two steps. "Freedom!" He threw the door open in glee.

Mumbo and Xisuma waved, but Ex didn't notice. He breathed in the air, damp and fresh from the rain. "Ah, I missed nature, it's been too long."

"Ehehe, sorry about that! You know how it goes working with Grian! Progress was a little slow when he helped." Mumbo laughed. "It's all done now, though! Where's Npc Grian, let's take him over!"

"NPG!" Ex called up the stairs and Npg flew down, seemingly excited by the fresh air as well. "Let's go to your new rustic house!"

"RUSTIC HOUSE TELLS NPC GRIAN TO COME" he bolted off, Ex and X hot on his tail. Mumbo followed after, yelling about something or other.

—

"Well, it's been good, buddy." Ex kicked a pebble, refusing to look up. "I never thought it was possible to be friends with you, but I guess I was wrong. I hope rustic house keeps you company, I'll miss you."

He turned, walking away without looking up. He felt the burning behind his eyes and refused to cry where anyone could see. Npg didn't even say goodbye, why was he crying over this?

"Hey! Come back! You can't just leave!" Mumbo called. "The defenses didn't work, please come back!" He sounded desperate.

"I can't do redstone, stop yell-" Ex spun around to yell back at Mumbo, but his visor bumped into Npg's nose. "Oh."

"THAT BUILDING IS FILLED WITH REDSTONE AND LIES"

Ex snorted, holding back a laugh. "Do you wanna stay with me, then?"

"RUSTIC HOUSE IS BETTER WITH YOU"

"Aw, shaddup, ya big nerd. Cmon kid, let's go." Ex led the way as Npg followed happily.

"Exy's really lightened up, huh?" Mumbo grinned.

"I guess so! Npc Grian probably helped. I'm just glad to see him happy." X folded his arms, smiling wistfully at Ex as he walked away.

"I can still hear you! Helmet audio!" He called over his shoulder, causing X and Mumbo to collapse in a fit of laughter.


	2. Who’s This Kid? -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has brought a visitor to the server, and Mumbo has offered to build him a new home!

"How's it look?" Grian stood back and admired his handiwork.

"Wow... And you built this in one afternoon? Amazing!" Mumbo praised the humble rustic house Grian had made. It was single-story, but spacious, with a friendly flower garden out front and animals out back.

"Aw shucks! Now that I'm done, we can start on the real work!" Grian rubbed his hands together.

"Ah, about that Gri. I thought maybe Xisuma could help me with the redstone, since you built the whole house." Mumbo smoothed his tie nervously.

"I don't mind! The house was easy, and I wanna help you!"

X soared down between the two with two shulker boxes and a grin. "Let's get started!"

"Yeah!" Without hesitation Grian grabbed big handfuls of supplies and ran into the house.

"I thought you said he wasn't helping?" X turned nervously to Mumbo, who returned the stare.

"He won't help, but he's gonna try," Mumbo whispered.

"Oh boy..." X laughed and shook his head. The pair picked up the shulker boxes and headed to the front door, which suddenly started flicking open and closed rapidly. When Mumbo reached for the doorknob it flicked his hand away.

"Grian! Did you do this?!" Mumbo yelled over the loud door.

"Yeah! I'm so good at redstone, Npg will never get out of here!" Grian shouted from inside.

"Then how will you get out?" X asked with a smirk.

A pause. "...oh yeah. Don't worry I'll fix it!"

There was some shuffling, and the door thankfully held still. X and Mumbo hurried inside, before the door flicked again. "I thought you turned it off!"

"I turned the tick waaay down, so it won't be as loud!" Grian smiled as the door flicked again.

Mumbo just shook his head. "Alright X, let's start in the closet." Mumbo led X to the back room, and Grian trailed after them. "Do you think we could hook up a camera in the corner, like ConCorp?"

X nodded, poking his head into the closet. "Yeah, there would be enough room for wiring behind this wall, as long as you're alright sending the feed to your base."

"That's fine, I doubt we'll have much trouble if he can't open doors."

"Perfect. I'll start hooking up the dish outside, you poke some holes in the wall for us." X snatched a box of redstone on his way out, and Mumbo set to work.

"What can I do?"

Mumbo jumped a mile. "Grian! I forgot you were here! Ah, I think me and X have it covered, you can go home." Mumbo smiled as wide as he could.

"Oh. I thought we could do a project together, but if you and X have it covered I can go..." Grian dropped his head and slowly shuffled his feet to the door.

"...Fine! Fine. How about... Getting us lunch?"

"Yes! I won't let you down!" Grian, thrilled to be a help, bolted out the door, slipping on the hallway rug.

Mumbo heaved a sigh. "And now, I can redstone."

Not five minutes later, Grian sprinted into the room, panting. "Got it! I got you some carrots, some milk, and some cookies from Stress, since I know they're your favorite!" Grian beamed as he showed off the lunch he made.

"Wow, thank you Gri! This is fantastic! Let me just finish threading this cord real quick..." Mumbo stuck his tongue out slightly as he turned back to his work.

"Let me help!" Grian peeked over Mumbo's shoulder, grabbing at the wire.

"Gack! Grian, get off!" Mumbo tried to elbow Grian away, but dropped the wire in the process, losing it in the wall. "Gah!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry Mum, can I help you get it back?"

X poked his head in. "Are you about done Mumbo? I'm all set on my end."

Mumbo could feel the prickle of tears coming, but didn't want to cry because it would make Grian feel bad. "I need to step out for a bit." He ducked his head and hurried out of the room, leaving X and Grian concerned.

"Want me to go check on him?"

"No Grian, I think I'd better." X caught on to the issue and rushed out to find Mumbo, who was curled up on the front porch.

"I feel so bad..."

X sat down next to him, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Is it Grian?"

"Yes! You see the problem, right?" Mumbo lifted his head, his eyes watering.

"Yeah. You know, the best way to deal with this is-"

"-is to talk to him about it, I know! But it's so hard when he looks up with those big eyes, and- will you tell him?" Mumbo begged.

"What, me? Oh, I'm not sure, I think you need to, he'll listen to you over me."

"What're we talking about?" Grian bursted out the front door, oblivious to the heavy mood.

"Ah, Grian, can we talk?" Mumbo flicked his fidget lever quickly.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Grian sat on the step.

"Uhhhh..... you see..." Mumbo turned to X for support, but X busied him on his phone, ignoring Mumbo. "Well..."

"Ah! Buzz!" Grian pulled out his phone. "Oh! Iskall needs me for Sahara, apparently it's urgent! Sorry Mumbo, gotta go!" Grian launched into the sky from his seat, the gust from his elytra mussing up Mumbo's hair.

"Welp. That was easy." X commented.

"Yeah. Let's finish before he gets back."

The door smacked them on the way in.

—

We are so close...." Mumbo sighed.

"We were close after two days, and then-"

"-and then Grian helps." Mumbo chuckled. "He's so sweet I can't say no, but he just undos everything we finish."

"Thankfully, it's all done though. Now we don't have to come back ever again." X shook his head. "This was the most tedious project I've ever had."

"I'm heading to Exy's right now, before anything can go wrong." Mumbo pried himself out of his seat, and slowly made his way outside.

"No answer..." Mumbo stood impatiently on the doorstep. "I don’t wanna go back."

"Schrodingers house- it's fine as long as we're not there." X laughed.

"Ah! He texted, he's on his way!"

There was stomping inside, and then the door flew open. "Freedom!"

Mumbo and Xisuma waved, but Ex didn't notice. He breathed in the air, damp and fresh from the rain. "Ah, I missed nature, it's been too long."

"Ehehe, sorry about that! You know how it goes working with Grian! Progress was a little slow when he helped." Mumbo laughed painfully. "It's all done now, though! Where's Npc Grian, let's take him over!"

"NPG!" Ex called up the stairs and Npg flew down, seemingly excited by the fresh air as well. "Let's go to your new rustic house!"

"RUSTIC HOUSE TELLS NPC GRIAN TO COME" he bolted off, Ex and X hot on his tail. Mumbo followed after, yelling about Schrodinger and cats.

—

"Well, it's been good, buddy." Ex kicked a pebble. "I never thought it was possible to be friends with you, but I guess I was wrong. I hope rustic house keeps you company, I'll miss you."

X and Mumbo stood to the side watching quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. Evidently the experience had changed something in Ex.

Npg walked jerkily into the house, and Mumbo sighed in relief when the light above the door activated. Before Mumbo could even congratulate Xisuma, Npg darted out the door, stopping just behind Ex.

"Hey! Come back! You can't just leave!" Mumbo cried. "The defenses didn't work, please come back!" He started running after the escaped captive, X following.

"I can't do redstone, stop yell-!" Ex spun around to yell back at Mumbo, but his visor bumped into Npg's nose. "Oh."

"THAT BUILDING IS FILLED WITH REDSTONE AND LIES"

Ex snorted. "Do you wanna stay with me, then?"

Mumbo slid to a stop, X stopping beside him with a grin.

"RUSTIC HOUSE IS BETTER WITH YOU"

"Aw, shaddup, ya big nerd. Cmon kid, let's go." Ex led the way as Npg followed happily.

"Exy's really lightened up, huh?" Mumbo grinned.

"I guess so! Npc Grian probably helped. I'm just glad to see him happy." X folded his arms, smiling wistfully at Ex as he walked away.

"I can still hear you! Helmet audio!" He called over his shoulder, causing X and Mumbo to collapse in a fit of laughter.


End file.
